


A Visitor

by Bun_Bun_Hanzo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Rainy Night, Sleeping Together, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun_Bun_Hanzo/pseuds/Bun_Bun_Hanzo
Summary: When Dan (the Teddiursa) gets scared and can't sleep because of the roaring thunderstorm, an unexpected visitor showed up in front of his cave.





	A Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a very old one shot so sorry if it sucks haha ;-;. I just wanted to post this here. Have fun~

It was a cold, rainy night. Dan peaked his head out of the small cave, checking if there were any Ekans or other predators. Rain hit his face as he looked intently at the bushes that were in front of the trees. Dan jumped back when he heard the sound of thunder.

He shook violently; thunderstorms always scared him like this. Going back to his makeshift bed, he sat down. 

"I can't sleep through this storm..."  
Dan whispered, starting laying down. It was tough, surviving on his own. His mother died and his father abandoned him. 

He tried to sleep, twisting and turning. But alas, nothing happened. 

Just then, a deep voice rang through the cave. Dan jumped up, looking around.

"Um, hello? Is anyone there? I need a place to stay tonight, and I'm soaking wet. Anyone....?"

Dan shook as he took a step forward, but the darkness of the cave was keeping his identity.  
"H-hello..? Who are you?"  
Dan's voice shook.

"Well, my name's Phil. What about you?"  
He said, looking into the pitch black area.

"M-my name's D-Dan."

He smirked. "Nice to meet you, Dan. Can I come in?" He asked politely.  
Dan slowly walked up to the Spinda. 

"Yea... follow me."

Phil shook off the excess water that was on his fluffy coat of fur. "Nice bow tie."  
Dan looked down. "T-thanks.."

He stumbled over to the Teddiursa.

"Here's my blanket. Sorry that it's made with leafs and other things.. I had to make with what was given to me."  
Dan said quietly, picking up the blanket and handing it to the stranger. Phil shook his head. "Oh no no no. I completely understand. Thank you." He said with a smile.   
Phil took the blanket and wiped his whole body. Dan was so captivated by him, and he could not look away.

Dan then noticed something: that he only had one bed.

ONE!

He walked a few feet away from the bed, and sat there. Phil got in the bed, looking at him. "Dan? What're you doing? The bed's over here." He said, patting the grass-filled pillow.

"I know," Dan said, and continued "I'm giving you your privacy."

"But what if I don't want my privacy? ....what if I WANT you to invade my space?"

Dan blushed at that. "W...what? You're kidding!"

Phil shook his head in disagreement. "Nope. Come over here."

Dan got up, and walked in front of the bed. Phil moved over so that there would be enough space for the both of them. 

"I don't know about this..." Dan whimpered, scratching his left ear. "Don't worry. I won't do anything. Well, if you keep looking at me like that, I most definitely will."

Dan stumbled back. "P-Phil! Don't say such vulgar things!" Dan's blush turned into a red. Phil chuckled. "Just messin' with ya. Come on." He gestured the Teddiursa.

He slowly got into the bed, back faced to the Spinda. Suddenly, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist. This made Dan jump. "Shhh. This'll help you fall asleep..."  
Dan nodded, and closed his eyes.

He felt Phil's hot breath on his neck, making him blush an even darker shade of red. Trying to not think about this, he shook his head. "Shh.. calm down." Phil softly said. His sonorous voice whispered in Dan's ears.

Dan curled up, and fell into a deep sleep, with Phil following shortly after.

\--------------


End file.
